Love can happen
by Aphrodite5
Summary: love between Harper and a newcomer is unusual, but even more unusual is the girl's deadly secret and its effect on the Andromeda Ascendant crew. pls READ and REVIEW! ;)
1. Default Chapter

"So, remind me again why we are visiting this place, Boss." Harper asked Beka as he piloted the Andromeda through the huge expanse of metal, debris and parts of random dead ships. Beka looked at Dylan with desperation. "Well, it's only the fifteenth time you've asked so I'll answer, yet again." Dylan smiled, Trance and Rommie giggled and Rev Bem's eyes filled with laughter. While only Tyr's face remained serious. "It is because, we are looking for any spare parts that can be used again, we are running low on some supplies. So we just thought we could check here before we went and.." Dylan interrupted Beka, ".checked to see what the scheming, cheating suppliers had. Even though it most likely wouldn't be any better than the stuff you see here." Beka smiled at Dylan. Harper looked at Beka and Dylan in disbelief, as if he had only heard this for the first time. "So, Boss, what are we really coming here for?" Everyone laughed, except for Tyr of course.  
  
"Dylan," Andromeda's voice alerted them all from the joke at Harper's expense. "What is it Andromeda?" Dylan asked, Andromeda's face on the screen hesitated. "There is an escape pod flying through the debris. It has a human in it." Everyone's attention was immediately on the screen Andromeda. "Andromeda, tell me the facts about the pod please." Dylan asked calmly. "The human is female, she is badly injured and unconscious, the pod came from a Perseid ship and she." Andromeda eyes stopped looking at the corners of her eyebrows and returned back to normal, "That's it." She finished. Dylan looked around command deck; Tyr was looking straight at him, with a look that they all knew meant that he was curious, Harper and Trance were mouthing things at each other, Rommie was doing something on the keypad, Rev Bem was also doing something on a keypad and Beka was frowning at the screen. "Bring the escape pod into a hangar deck and Trance," Trance stopped mouthing stuff at Harper and looked at Dylan, her full attention focused on his next words. "Take the woman to med deck."  
  
* Want more? You have to read, review and ask for it first! Luv Aphrodite 


	2. Wistful

The woman lay on one of Med Deck's beige beds, her hair, which was usually just below shoulder length, lay in a golden halo around her head. Whoever had placed her on the bed had taken her hair away from touching her shoulders so that her neck wouldn't get too hot; it was now in a blonde fan on the pillow. It was like strung gold and reflected the light from every angle. Her skin was very fair, if you placed a white object next to her skin you would notice a very faint pinkness, but otherwise it was a perfect white. Her lips were puffed, glossy and very red; no need whatsoever for lipstick or gloss. Her hips were low, maximising the effect of her slim waist. If she had stood up she wouldn't be very tall, but even though she was unconscious, her confidence filled the room. Showing that you didn't have to be big to be tall.  
  
Trance had cleaned her wounds and bandaged them. She had a bandage around her right wrist, her left higher arm, her waist, the higher right thigh and left ankle. She was still unconscious and Trance was standing next to her, every so often she gave her a vitamin jab, to make the healing of the wounds quicker and more effective, to prevent scars and to make her become conscious quicker. After the third jab, Dylan walked in. "So, Trance how is the young lady doing?"  
  
"She has received quite a shock and has lost a lot of blood. But she will recover fully, if only she would wake up."  
  
"You haven't seen Harper anywhere lately, I don't think he's seen our newcomer yet."  
  
"I think he is repairing the Maru, a valve exploded, somewhere in the engine room I think. I'm not very good at this stuff." She said the last sentence with a shy, embarrassed grin on her face. Dylan smiled a replying smile and left Med deck. Trance looked at the small figure on the bed, picked up a syringe and gave the young woman another vitamin jab.  
  
~*~*~Fifty-two hours later~*~*~  
  
Harper lay on the floor, as he used his tools to fix yet another breakdown on the Maru. He sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky, blonde hair. His attention was somewhere else, he wanted to go and see the newcomer, but of course Beka had insisted that her ship was more important than any crummy escapee that had happened to come into contact with them (she had said it a lot more course way than that). It had been seventy-two hours since the woman had come onto the ship. He hadn't been able to refuse Beka and her strong language, but curiosity was taking over his mind. And, especially since the newcomer was female, the curiosity was unbearable. He wasn't able to think about the exploded valve. With a swift decision, Harper climbed to his feet. He straightened his shirt, and wiped his hands on his khaki pants.  
  
As he walked towards Med deck he felt his hands begin to perspire, he found that his heart was beating faster. He felt a frog in his throat and he felt extremely nervous. As he walked along the corridor, as he drew nearer he felt guilt for leaving Beka's 'emergency' valve breakdown. Only a little closer he told himself, I'll be there in a minute he smiled as he added to himself, and I'll see the woman that has come to stay with us for a while Then to his unhappiness, as he was only four feet from the door of Med deck, he heard Andromeda's voice ring out on the intercom, "Will all crew please report to Command, for a meeting with Dylan. He looked at the Med Deck wistfully as he walked away towards Command.  
  
Want more? You gotta ask, read and review. Ta ever so much for asking for this chapter, Luv ya all, Aphrodite. 


End file.
